Moonless Confession
by Kitsune no Umi
Summary: a bit of inukags fluff to get you through the day inuyasha and kagome on a beach during the new moon. SM fluff too.


_just a little more random fluff while i try to overcome my writers block on unforgettable love. it's so frustrating that i know where i want to go with that story but i just can't seem to put it in words. well if anyone has suggestions i'm all ears...or eyes...well you get the idea. i'm thinking of putting all my random fluff into one big story type thing with each chapter being a different bit of fluff. enjoy and review plz, this will probably show up in one of my other stories sooner or later._

_InuKoro_

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed rushing onto the sandy beach "It's beautiful" she said as she ran towards the ocean. She pulled her shoes and socks off and stepped into the magnificently blue water. Her friends only stood and watched her smiling. Sango set her hiraikotsu and weapons down on the sand and went to join Kagome. She made her way towards the edge of the water smiling.

"We must have reached the west coast" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha didn't hear a word, he was transfixed by Kagome. She was standing about calf-deep in the water and whenever a wave struck, it sent up tiny droplets that caught the light of the setting sun. It looked as if the most precious gems were dancing around Kagome and in her raven hair, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her figure even more as her clothes became damp with the spray. Inuyasha had completely forgotten about Miroku and had focused his hearing on Kagome's musical laughter.

"Isn't it pretty Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, she is" he replied still enchanted by Kagome. "I mean yes IT is" he said quickly after he realized his mistake. "We should set up camp here, it's getting dark."

"I've never known you to be afraid of traveling at night. Could it be you like the atmosphere?" Miroku said eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. (A/N: such a hentai. sigh he never thinks of anything else does he?)

"Feh! It's the cycle of the moon you letch" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"That's right! Tonight Inuyasha loses all his demonic powers" Shippo said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome splashing happily in the crystal water dyed with the sunset. 'Tonight is the one night I won't be able to protect her' he thought to himself.

"Well if that is the case I'll start a fire. Once the sun sets it will get cold fast." Miroku said as he started down the beach, his staff jingling. Shippo and Kirara wandered off down the beach, having nothing else to do. Sango turned from her friend, frolicking happily in the ocean, to see Miroku wandering off to get firewood. She turned and followed him leaving Inuyasha to watch Kagome.

"Miroku" she called out as she neared him. "Are we stopping here for the night?"

"Yes, tonight is the new moon and Inuyasha doesn't want to travel after the sun sets" Miroku replied

"Oh…tonight's the one night we can't rely on Inuyasha's protection" Sango said delicately picking up a piece of firewood.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you. I'd never let anything happen to the one I love." he said glancing over his shoulder

"Mi...Miroku" she stammered blushing. "B-but I thought…Y-you…"

In one smooth movement, he dropped all the wood he had collected and spun around to face Sango. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace causing her to gasp with surprise. He gently covered her soft lips with his own, her eyes widening with surprise. She slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss, her arms circling his neck and drawing him closer. They were lost in the moment, time seeming to stand still, and when they separated the sun was only a small crescent on the horizon.

"We should get back" Sango said through lips that seemed on fire. She was lost in Miroku's navy eyes. He reluctantly tore his eyes from Sango's and released her waist. They picked up the dropped firewood and headed back towards the beach, Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku disappeared to collect firewood. Once they were gone his eyes returned to Kagome. She had finally tired of the ocean and was splashing back to the shore. The sun was only halfway visible over the red and orange stained ocean, and Inuyasha could feel the temperature start to drop.

"Inuyasha, are we stopping here for the night?" Kagome asked as she approached him.

"Tonight's the new moon. We can't risk traveling" he said, but he thought, 'I can't risk YOU traveling tonight Kagome'

"Not much longer until sunset now" she said looking off towards the west. As the sun sank lower she felt the chill in the air nip at her wet skin. She shivered only slightly, but it was enough for Inuyasha to notice it.

"Baka! Getting all wet like that. You're gonna freeze" Inuyasha said to her

"Well I didn't think it would get this cold" she said with a shiver. Within seconds Inuyasha's haori was draped around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she said, a small blush creeping across her face. Inuyasha sat down on the soft sand looking towards the setting sun and Kagome soon sat next to him. She leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he laid his head atop hers. They sat like this, enjoying the moment and watching the sun dip below the horizon.

'I should tell her now' Inuyasha thought, he could feel his demonic powers slipping further away with each second. When he became human he was more aware of his human emotions, and his love for Kagome.

"It's so peaceful here" Kagome sighed from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Somehow I always feel at peace when I'm around you Kagome." Inuyasha lifted his head up so he could gaze into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "After everything that's happened to us, I'm finally sure. I love you Kagome."

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome looked stunned but happy at the same time. "I…I love you t-" she didn't get to finish. Inuyasha leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. To both of them it seemed like this kiss was long awaited. The last crescent of the sun was swallowed by the horizon and purple shadows descended; Inuyasha and Kagome were still lost in each other. Inuyasha still held Kagome's lips as his hair began to change and his demonic features disappeared. His transformation only served to deepen their kiss. When the separated, Kagome stared into Inuyasha's, now deep brown, eyes. He laced his arm around her waist as they peered up into the moonless sky.


End file.
